Lo unico que queda
by Ariyass
Summary: Levi cree haberlo perdido todo ese día, sin darse cuenta de que aun tenía el más bello y preciado tesoro de su vida. Los años pasan y es puede ser demasiado tarde cuando se de cuenta de los hermosos diamentes que tiene en su hogar. Lo unico que él le dejo. (LevixFem!Eren)


**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Son creación del carnicero de Hajime Isayama._

**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, drama, problemas familiares, leguaje poco moderado. Si no te gusta nada de esto, no lo leas. **

**Nota de la autora: **_He estado pensando esto por varios días y la verdad no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza. Quizás es porque últimamente he vuelto a ver Clannad y he visto como el personaje principal tiene serios problemas con su padre, hasta el punto de odio –creo-. Por eso he creado este fic, que no contendrá muchos capítulos, serán muy pocos y a veces hasta cortos. Quedan advertidos de ellos. Nos leemos abajo, que lo disfruten. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**Solo él**

_Corría con los pulmones ardiéndole, como si una llama creciera dentro de sí mismo. Sus pies estaban agotados, sus heridas se abrieron aun más, dejando que sangre brotara de nuevo y manchara el doble sus prendas que usaba. Los caballos se habían detenido debido al cansancio ya metros atrás, pero no le importaba, ni eso ni que Hanji estuviera gritándole que se detuviera o que se parara a descansar. La ignoraba rotundamente y continuaba con su correteada. Estaba seguro de que faltaba poco y no sabía si eso lo alegraba o lo hacía sentir pánico y temor. _

_Era muy raro ver a Levi Ackerman perder la cordura y los estribos de tal forma. Pero ellos no entendían su razón para su estado. _

_Era un hombre importante. Un jefe de la Policía Militar, cuyo valor era inagotable y su lealtad al rey era suprema. Todo lo que el rey ordenaba, el acataba sin dudarlo y eso fue lo que inicio el fuego de la venganza. Días antes, había sido enviado a echar saquear un humilde pueblo de la muralla María, todo por no haber pagados los impuestos debidos. Él no titubeo en sacar a patadas a la gente y quemar todo el lugar, dejándoles sin nada. No le importo ser llamado monstruo mil veces, ni las miradas asesinas posadas en él y mucho menos las amenazas-que él consideraba-vacías. No le importo hasta ese día. _

_Recuerda haber sido un día normal. Se levanto, fue atendido por sus sirvientes, almorzado con su bella esposa Eren y jugado un momento con su hijo mayor Evan y cargado a su recién nacida hija Mikasa. Se despidió de su familia y partió al cuartel general. Fue interceptado por varios bandidos armados. Antes de que se diera cuenta, fue capturado, esposa, llevado a un lugar lejano y oscuro y golpeado varias veces, hasta hacerle perder la consciencia. Sin embargo, lo único que le importo en ese momento, fueron las últimas palabras de ese hombre antes de caer rendido: _

"_Ahora sabrás lo que es perderlo todo. Mereces vivir, sabiendo, que tu familia, murió por tu culpa"_

_Fue encontrado por Hanji, pero sin importarle nada o sus propias heridas, tomo un caballo y emprendió el camino hasta su hogar. _

_Y ahí estaba, viendo las rejas negras de su hogar derrumbadas. Hanji se detuvo para apreciar la destrucción causada con una profunda impresión y dolor. La casa sacaba humo de la parte posterior, la reja estaba tirada, los soldados que reguardaban la propiedad muertos, animales sin vida, puertas destrozadas, vidrios rotos. Algo llamado caos. Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada. _

_Levi corrió hasta la puerta frontal, aun sosteniéndose una herida en su costado. _

_-¡Eren!-grito a todo pulmón. Nadie contestó-¡Evan! ¡Mikasa!_

_No hubo respuesta. Sin esperar un segundo más, corrió y subió las escaleras, tambaleándose en el camino tanto por la lesión ocasionada como por la desesperación. Camino otros pasos por el pasillo, hasta que noto algo que lo dejo perturbado. _

_De una de las habitaciones, sobre salía una mano en el suelo, con un charco de sangre siguiéndola. Un metal brillante resplandeció en esa mano, una argolla de matrimonio. _

_Corrió de nuevo, sintiendo su rostro deformarse, porque sabía lo que venía. Cuando logro ver la escena de nuevo, noto el cuerpo de su esposa, con los ojos abiertos pero sin vida en sus ojos, de su boca descendía un hilo de sangre, mientras que en su estomago estaba enterrada una espada que la atravesaba del otro lado de su cuerpo. La misma espada que él usaba. _

_Su rostro se deformo con rabia y con dolor, antes de caer al suelo de rodillas y dar un grito de agonía. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, dejando que su propio cuerpo se despertara a su habitual hora del día. Se levanto, acostumbrado a la rutina de su vida.

No paso mucho tiempo para que estuviera aseado, con su uniforme militar impecable, su cabello negro limpios. Se coloco su habitual pañuelo de algodón fino en su cuello, mirándose al espejo. Miro al enorme ventanal que tenía en su cuarto. Seguramente una de las criadas había abierto las cortinas sin despertarlo, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran su sueño y ellas lo sabían.

Apenas y se divisaba una pequeña capa de luz en la tierra, por lo cual, la mayoría dormía todavía. Sin embargo, noto algo particularmente fuera de lo normal. Salió de su habitación, recorriendo los pasillos a paso tranquilo, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando en uno de los ventanales –que daba al patio trasero- le llamo la atención. En el patio, una cabellera larga y negra estaba en el pasto verde, dándole la espalda a él. Chisto la lengua con molestia. Detestaba la suciedad y era claro que esa niña se ensuciaría si seguía en el pasto con el roció de la mañana y el lodo fresco.

Bajo las escaleras, donde fue recibido por todas sus criadas, enfiladas en la entrada, esperando "despedirlo". Cuando llego ella dijeron un monótono y rutinario "Buenos días, Sargento Levi"

Él nunca contestaba. No le importaba hacerlo, solo revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. La puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando pasar a aquel joven de ojos oliva como los de él, y con su cabello negro siempre alborotado. Llevaba ropas casuales, tales como una camisa verde musgo y unos pantalones cafés al igual que sus botas. A Levi no le molestaba su ropa, el problema era que tenía manchas de lodo y sudor en algunos lados, además de otras cosas que no supo identificar. En su mano estaba una manzana roja.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, retándose con la mirada, el joven fruncía el ceño cada vez más. Levi, sin perder su mirada amenazante, camino hasta él. Lo miro como si se tratase de un asqueroso cerdo, casi tapándose la nariz cuando se acerco. Con rapidez le dio un fuerte manotazo en la mano del joven, haciéndole tirar su manzana, él otro no reacciono, continuo con su mirada.

-Métela a la casa y tómense un baño-dijo en un severo gruñido, después se dirigió al mayordomo que aguardaba a un lado-No le den de cenar-

Y dicho esto salió de la casa, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie más. Él otro bajo su mirada sombría, mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia y rabia. Pero a pesar de ello, junto sus fuerzas para caminar al patio trasero, a obedecer la orden de su padre.

-Mikasa-le llamo tranquilo.

-Evan-pronuncio ella mirándolo.

-Vamos, tienes que entrar-le llamo con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa, siempre le daba confianza a la niña.

-¿Papa se fue?-pregunto con temor.

El titubeo, porque simplemente el recordatorio de que él era el padre de ambos le daba rabia.

-Sí, anda, entra-

Y sin más rodeos, ambos entraron a la casa, para tomar el baño. Ella le tenía mucha confianza a su hermano mayor, después de todo, era su hermano mayor, Evan quien la había criado ese últimos diez años de vida. Solo él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota final: **No sé por qué rayos siempre acabo matando al pobre de Eren y hago sufrir a Levi. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, es solo una breve introducción a lo que se tratara este fic, los retazos de memoria de Levi se irán dando en cada capítulo, algunos alegres y otros tristes. En cuanto al personaje de Evan, me gusta imaginármelo –físicamente-como a Kirito de SAO. Y Mikasa…es Mikasa. Eso es todo por el momento.

¿Reviews? -Me animan mucho a seguir, créanme-

Nos leemos.

Atte. Ari.


End file.
